


[Podfic] Good Canadian Boy

by ofjustimagine



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Audio Format: M4A, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Birth Control, Bisexual Character, F/M, Fluff, PWP, Pegging, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Sex Toys, Sexual exploration, being queer inside a straight relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 13:27:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20340856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofjustimagine/pseuds/ofjustimagine
Summary: Podfic, 01:02:38, mp3, m4a and streaming formats.Author's summary:Tyler winked at him. "Hey, want me to act all demure and nervous about it? That could be fun."The mind boggled. "No," Jamie said firmly.





	[Podfic] Good Canadian Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Good Canadian Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3113780) by [lightgetsin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightgetsin/pseuds/lightgetsin). 

  
  
[Download mp3](http://bit.ly/2HhZdag)  
[Download m4a](http://bit.ly/2KLoDPr)  


#### Reader's Notes:

Considering how often I've reread this fic, I figured it was probably time to podfic it. Thanks to lightgetsin for having blanket permission for transformative works! And thanks, as always, to paraka for hosting. Recorded for Podfic Bingo for the square "Use Protections/Filters". (Luckily the prompt doesn't say how successful they have to be!)


End file.
